


Sulfur

by GreenBryn



Category: Roswell (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Fandom crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: "The first time that I walked into a chemistry lab I just knew. There's this smell. The sulfur smell. I knew I was home."





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sulfur (1/1)  
**Author:** Brynhild Ensomhet  
**Fandoms:** Roswell/Supernatural  
**Pairing:** N/A  
**Timeline:** Could go anytime first season.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Warnings:** none that I can think of.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Supernatural or Roswell cast/crew/characters/plotlines/etc.

~*~

_"The first time that I walked into a chemistry lab I just knew. There's this smell. The sulfur smell. I knew I was home." ~ Liz, 1.02 "Monsters"_

Sometimes she remembers growing up surrounded by round, green heads with huge black inky eyes, and on those days she always finds herself staring in the mirror, losing herself in her own inhuman gaze. She wonders about it idly, where the first of that kind of depiction came from and whether or not the subject was really an alien. She blinks and the darkness goes away, held in check by dark brown irises but still lurking under the surface. Sometimes she likes to flash them at the tourists, creep them out, and at the last Crash Festival she wore them openly, shamelessly, and won second prize for best costume.

Humans are so oblivious. You could put your powers on display right in front of them and they would find some way to reason all the strangeness away so that their normal little world is safe again.

Every time she uses her powers she remembers Max, Michael, and Isabel. How scared they always were, how afraid they were that someone would see them and find out who they really were. Looking back it almost makes her laugh - how _human_ they really were, in spite of it all. Human like she isn't, not anymore. She's been altered by two different sources, one from high above the skies and the other from far below the earth, and right now she's probably got enough power to bring on an apocolypse if she wanted to, but she doesn't. She likes it on Earth, likes the comfortable niche she's carved out, using her powers as she pleases to make her life exactly how she wants it.

She likes this body, likes the face in the mirror as much as the memories of the human girl it used to contain. It feels warm and safe and welcoming, and what's left of the soul inside doesn't fight back. No matter where she goes, she leaves traces of sulfur around like perfume.

It smells like home.


	2. Comments from Livejournal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking down my fanfiction from Livejournal, and I wanted to keep some of the comments that have been left on my work there.

[ **prncssflutterby**](http://prncssflutterby.livejournal.com/) 2009-09-21 02:38 pm (local)

O.O! Wow Bryn!

  
I likes!  
  
Oh and it's an excuse to use this icon!

* * *

[ **charlie_jae**](http://charlie-jae.livejournal.com/) 2009-09-21 05:03 pm (local)

Not only a little creepy considering all that happened with Liz, but awesome at the same time.

* * *

[ **dariclone**](http://dariclone.livejournal.com/) 2009-09-21 06:46 pm (local)

That was *awesome* and creepy as hell!

* * *

[ **gactsevil**](http://gactsevil.livejournal.com/) 2009-09-23 07:21 pm (local)

I love it, though I wish there was more.


End file.
